What's in an eye
by NaotakunXMamimi
Summary: ChrisxGordie. Chris is single, and Gordie has his girl Jessie. Chris has these odd feelings since Gordie and Jessie were going out, what could they be, what has he not realized. Please review .
1. The Party

Disclaimer: Stand by me does not belong to me it belongs to Stephen King and Rob Riener, The song Jumper belongs to Third Eye Blind.

Contains gay love, if you don't like it than turn back.

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,

You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in,

And if you do not want to see me again,

I would understand.

The bright sun shone that day over castle rock, It reminded me of that sumer when me, Gordie, Teddy an Vern went to find Ray Brower. Since than I took Gordo's advice and went into the advanced classes. Teddy and Vern were in a different building than us, but we saw them later, on the weekends or during summer. School had recently let out for summer and me and Gordo were going to a party. He was bringing his girl Jessie, she moved here last year and they have been going out for a month. Im currently on my way to pick him up. I threw a rock at his window like we had done since we were kids. In hope that he was in there and I didn't have to deal with his parents.

I had waited a few minutes to see a flustered Gordie with his shirt off appear at the window. "Hey," he seemed out of breath, "My parents aren't home, I'll be down in a ... a couple of minutes." I walked into the unlocked door and sat on the couch. Haha who would av known that Gordie would get a protestant, of all the random chances. He came downstairs his face still a bit red from his previous activity, and the shower upstairs was running. "So... uh,"

"Sorry about interrupting you and Jessie, so she's a protestant Lachance?"

"Yeah, It's pretty good huh?" the shower stopped running and a few minutes later Jessie walked down the stairs and sat down on top of Gorde, planting on him a long passionate kiss. An odd feeling that I had never felt before swept over me when I saw the them. I was probably jealous of Gordie for having a girl like that.

"So... yeah, I'm feelin like a third wheel here, when are we headin for the party?"

"Sorry bout that, and now I guess unless Jessie doesn't want to go yet."

"Well, we could go now. I don't have a problem with that." We walked down the road and turned the corner to one of the larger houses here in Castle Rock. The lights were on in all of the windows and there was music booming through the front door. We walked in and the house was packed with people, beer and other alcoholic beverages. I lost Gordie and Jessie when some chick pulled me up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive." it was Lea, the person who was throwing the party. " I wondered when I'd be able to get you alone tonight." Her soft lips collided with mine an her large tits were rubbing against my chest. It should have been like heaven but the only thing I could think about was getting her beer tasting tongue out of my mouth. What was I thinking, what's wrong with me. I guess I just don't want to take advantage of her.

I had successfully attained my goal and left the room in search for Gordie. I just wanted to leave, I'd rather not let that happen again. I found him near the kitchen grabbed both his and Jessies arms and dragged them out of the house. "What's with this Chambers?"

"I just need to leave."

"Well we're having fun"

"Fine than, Im leaving without you." Another of those odd mix of feelings came over me when he said that. But a different one than last time, but just as confusing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if the chapter was short, what I wrote on paper seemed to take up more space. Hope you liked it, more to come. review please :)**


	2. A Discovery

Disclaimer: Stand by me does not belong to me it belongs to Stephen King and Rob Riener, The song Jumper belongs to Third Eye Blind.

Contains gay love, if you don't like it than turn back.

The Angry boy a bit too insane,

Icing over a secret plain,

You know you don't belong.

You're the first to fight; you're way too loud,

You're the flash of light, on a burial shroud,

I know something's wrong.

Well everyone I know has got a reason,

To say, put the past away.

I couldn't sleep that night. My heart ached for some reason, but I couldn't' figure out why. This was the first time Gordie and I were in a fight and it was odd. He seemed really mad, but maybe that was just the alcohol talking. My dad walked by my door, stopped for a second and continued on down the hallway over Eyeball's door. When I heard him twist the knob, but not the creek of the door, I assumed that he was going to get into one of his drunken rages. It turns out that I was right as I hear him banging on the door, followed by a loud thump that would have awoken the dead.

"The hell was that for…Shit." It must have been then that he realized his wrong and started to edge back towards the corner of his room.

"What the Hell are you doin? Cussin at me boy, get your ass over here so I could teach you a lesson." I heard his heavy footsteps cross the room and then a loud thump. Eyeball was groaning and the anger in dad had grown. "Get your ass up boy; I'm not done with you yet." He proceeded to pick up Eyeball and slam him against the wall, holding him there while punching him with this other hand. Every blow made a thumping noise on the wall as he struck.

I had to leave. I couldn't take a beating today, or at least not until I figured out these feelings. I crept down the hall and out the front door heading towards Gordies. The walk all too familiar seemed strange tonight. The customary climb up the trellis occurred. In hope that I wasn't interrupting anything again, I knocked on the window. A low grumbling came from inside as a dark shape moved across the room towards the lamp. Gordie came up to the window.

"What are you doing here so late Chris?"

"Had to get out. My pop was on one of his rampages, ya kno."

"Well, come in then." He stepped away from the window and sat down on his bed. I followed and sat next to him.

"Would ya mind if I asked you to come stay with me at the tree house?"

"I guess not. Nothin is really keepin me here anyway." He got his sleeping bag, a pillow, and what little change he had left, and we climbed out the window down the trellis and made our way to the tree house.

"So, sorry about before, I mean at the party. You seemed a bit steamed when I dragged you out."

"Actually, I'm sorry. I had a bit too much to drink and I overreacted." The odd feelings from before had lifted and was replaced with an oddly comforting feeling. I was glad that me and Gordie weren't fighting. It gave me a bit less to worry about that night.

"Did you bring your key Gordie, I forgot mine, I was in such a rush." We had installed a lock on the treehouse door since last year when someone broke in and messed it up.

"Yeah, I kinda assumed that you'd forget num nuts."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean shit for brains."

"Shut up."

"I don't shut up, I grow up and when I look at you I throw up." We both cracked up as the end of the phrase left my mouth. His smile was kinda cute, wait what was I thinking…never mind.

We both went up to the treehouse floor. My sleeping bag was laid down on the floor next to his, a pack of smokes hidden in the cabinet up above. Gordie was fast asleep; his shirt off being it was a hot night. His thin frame made him seem more fragile and delicate than he really was. I pulled out a read from the pack and my match box, and lit up the cig. They're always best after supper. It was relaxing sitting there in the light of the moon alone.

The quiet still of the summer night letting sounds unheard normally ring out among the darkness. The crackling of the sweltering cigarette as I breathed in the smoke, and listened to the sound of his soft breathing. Why do I care about him so much anyway? He has been on my mind all day, every little good thing reminds me of him. Could I…No it's impossible, I'm no fag. I can't be, I like…I don't even know

I was so happy. Everything is wonderful and he is laying on top of me, his soft breathing caressing my chest. He wakes and I pull him up for a long deep kiss.

My eyes open and the still summer night was still there. Apparently it was all a dream, not a long dream but a dream none the less. I kinda understand what those odd feelings were and why I was having them in the first place. Apparently my emotions knew before my mind though. I like Gordie, of all people; I fell for my best friend. But I can't tell him, can I? No, I can't he has a girlfriend, what were you thinking Chris. I need a bit of advice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that is chapter 2 please review. Hope that you liked it. XDDDDD. There is more on the way, thanks to all of my readers and my reviewers. Loves Ya!!!


End file.
